Shark Bait
by Zaneytwilightgirl
Summary: Bella is a single mother who has found herself in a sport of trouble. Down on her luck, she borrowed some money from the wrong people and now, they will stop at nothing to collect. One way or another. There's only one man standing in their way. But will his presence save her or destroy her?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Normally, Bella loved the sound of her baby girl's voice, but today she was trying to rush. And think. And rush and thinking never mixed well for her. She tried to pack her toddler bag an pull her legs into a pair of worn black yoga pants.

As it turned out, a lot of things didn't mix well in her life. Jobs and babies. Sleep and Debt. Love and lust. Willpower and fear. Yes, a lot was either oil or water in her life. And unfortunately it was always the oil that rose to the top. And Bella was so thirsty for some water.

"Mommy?" Rubbing a hand across her face, she turned to stare into her dark-eyed, normally happy child.

"Yes baby?"

"I don' feel good." Jilly rubbed her belly anxiously.

Bella hid her wince and closed her eyes.

"Okay Jilly, is it your tummy?" She tugged her sweatshirt over her head and pulled her ponytail through. She knelt down and lightly felt her forehead. It was hot. She mentally cursed and grabbed the children's Tylenol from the cabinet. There were only a few pills left and she couldn't scrimp on those.

It was likely the flu, and rest would pass it, but she had to take Jilly to work with her. She didn't have a babysitter on call.

"Jilly," she handed put a chewable tablet in her mouth. "Chew this up baby and then we'll get you some sprite to make your tummy better, okay?"

Jilly nodded, her brown curls bouncing as she chewed trustingly. It was that trusting look that strengthened Bella's resolve every day.

She zipped up Jilly's tiny purple parka and tugged on her matching hat. Gloves followed and then she pulled and pushed her little boots on. She tied her own old Nikes and went to the counter for her spare change jar. It was ten dollars' worth of change. She never could save up more than that at a time.

It wasn't that she didn't try. She did. She just couldn't seem to break free of her mountains of debt.

Her apartment wasn't in the best area, but she had paid for the best locks and she felt proud of the way that they clicked so tightly in place as she locked up. Holding Jilly in one arm and the toddler bag and her purse slung over her other shoulder, she braced herself against the icy biting wind and pressed Jilly's face into her chest. She stumbled through the snowy Boston streets until she made it to the convenience store on the corner. She purchases a bottle of sprite, a bottle of children's chewables, and a tiny toy she'd noticed Jilly's eyes light on. And then the last of her money was gone for the week. She avoided the cashier's eyes as she pushed the quarters across the counter.

People's opinions didn't matter. All that mattered was that her baby was safe and happy. That was all she cared about. She'd had her chance at happiness and she'd blown it. But now she could make sure her girl didn't do the same.

Work was brutal. She'd been late to her first house and Mrs. Parker had no qualms about reminding her of the five minutes she would have to make up for. She had too, but cleaning houses took concentration and Jilly progressed into a sick and tired state quickly. Her second house went worse, with Mr. Robbins commenting on the noise as Jilly's normally pleasant temperament was overshadowed by upset crying.

Fortunately there had been no throwing up, but by her fifth house, Bella was on hour six and was feeling the stress riding up on her. Her back ached, her hands were dry, cracked, and burning from the bleach, and nothing she was doing was settling her daughter as she whined miserably. Bella's heart ached for her, but there was nothing she could do and so she continued to just try to soothe her.

Nine hours later, she stumbled back into her apartment to change clothes. She pulled on a polo and re-fixed her hair, giving Jilly another tablet. Then they were off to the hostel across the street. It wasn't a terrible job and they let Bella stash a play pen/bed for Jilly in the back room for her even/partial night shift. But today she was bone-tired and she just wanted to stop the world from spinning.

The night began surprisingly well. Jilly finally settled down and while she was sleeping, Bella checked on her, relieved to find her temperature had broken.

She went back to the counter and noticed two men lingering in the entryway before noticing her. Catching sight, they entered and walked up to the desk.

"Can I help you?" She tried to smile welcomingly.

"You Bella Swan?" One man's gravelly voice inquired. He was wearing an expensive looking suit but he still seemed rough. The other man, however, looked very clean cut and almost elegant.

Bella instinctively realized something wasn't right.

"Yes," she murmured slowly. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, it's not really us, more like Vincent that you need to answer to. He didn't like that you left without paying him back."

Her eyes were wide and heart racing as she tried to think.

"Wait, I did pay him back, before I left Philadelphia … I went to see him. I gave him the money. Well, I left it for him." Horror rose. "He didn't get it—because I—"

"Save it." The same brown-haired man cut her off. "He got the fifty thousand, he's just missing the ten grand interest that's been compiling."

She choked. "Ten thousand—I don't—"

"Well you'd better. Vincent didn't like that you left town without saying good-bye and he would like you to bring the money to him personally."

"I, I need more time," Bella said desperately, running a hand over her forehead.

"You have three days and then he's going to come to you. And trust me," the man's lined, rough face smiled and her stomach turned. "You'd prefer he didn't make that trip."

"Oh and before we go, a parting reminder." The tall blond man who'd been silent until this point stepped forward, past his partner and held out his hand.

She stared at the upturned palm.

"A shake." His voice was melodic. He waited.

Gingerly, Bella shook on an agreement she had no chance of fulfilling.

She could tell he saw it in her eyes too. And in a split second, he grabbed her hand and her wrist and turned them in opposite directions. With a shriek of pain, her knees gave out. He still held her hand and that made the pain turn to a fire as she dangled.

Then, he wasn't holding onto her and she dropped to the floor. The counter obscured her view, but she could hear surprised yells and cracks of bone and smacks of skin hitting skin. The door slammed open and then she could hear it swing softly closed. Heavy breathing filled the quiet silence remaining.

Footsteps walked around the counter and she was fearful of what would emerge. They wouldn't kill her before she'd paid surely?

To her surprise, a tall man with auburn hair peered around. His face was gorgeous and he had blood staining his white button down shirt straining against his impressive shoulders.

"I'll call an ambulance."

He reached for his phone and she struggled to rise, gripping the counter with her good hand.

"No," she croaked out before she found her voice. "No, I'm fine."

He looked from head to toe, resting finally on her hand. She didn't think her wrist was broken, just sprained, but the endorphins were starting to kick in against the pain and she could feel her teary eyes threatening to leak. Thankfully she hadn't heard a peep from the baby monitor. Jilly was still sleeping peacefully.

"I'll call an ambulance," he decided with a voice that she wanted to believe in. The way it sounded … like it was promising things would be okay. But they wouldn't.

"No, you will not. I'm fine, this is a sprain, they're just going to wrap it up."

"You don't know that." He seemed frustrated now. His fingers gripped his phone.

She'd forgotten herself. He had helped her. And was most likely just as dangerous as those other men, the realizations blossomed.

"Thank you, for what you did, but I'll be fine."

"They'll be back you know."

She stood gripping her forearm.

"I know."

"They'll be wanting the money," he continued grimly.

"Who _are_ you?" She asked, desperately trying to figure out if he was a friend or enemy.

"Cullen."

"Aren't you going to ask who I am?" She finally asked when he said nothing else, trying to get a hint.

"I don't need to. I already know. You're a problem."

**A/N:** Soo, let me know what you thought! Reviews are always encouraged and appreciated. Thanks for reading guys!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bella stared at him, holding her arm and tried to reign in her emotions. "Well, I don't know you," she spoke finally. "And I have to take care of my hand now, so … thank you so much for your assistance. I really do appreciate your help." Her eyes kept skirting his—becoming trapped in his intense stare each time they dipped too close. "You can find the exit the same way you came in." She turned to go through the door to the staff office and was thankful it was so late that no residents had been hanging around in the lobby.

She cracked the door open and slipped inside the dark room, using the light from Jilly's Disney Princess nightlight to guide her way. Biting back a moan of pain as sharp white hot agony seared through her wrist, she opened up a cabinet and began searching with her good hand for an ace wrap.

What was she going to do now? She couldn't just not show up for work tomorrow. And there was no way she had ten thousand dollars to give Vincent. But the alternative to not giving it to him … her mind shuddered as she pictured his immaculately pressed suit, dark shaggy hair, and ice hard eyes. But even beyond all those other problems, there had been Cullen. He might have REALLY messed things up for her. If—no, when—she mentally corrected himself, those guys got back to Vincent, there would be hell to pay. Vincent would send her to hell.

She was still rummaging softly when a voice sounded behind her. "What are you doing messing around in the dark?"

She jumped and knocked her hand into the cabinet. Gritting her teeth against any sound of weakness, she fought through the sudden waves of dizziness. She couldn't let that guy around Jilly. She had to get him out of there.

But then, he was on her in a second, touching her for the first time. They were sure, but gentle touches as he held her waist and helped her to sit on the floor.

"Whoa," he said in exasperation. "Don't pass out on my. I'd have to call an ambulance for sure then."

"Shh, not so loud." She whispered over the black spots melding into the darkness.

Cullen seemed to regain focus of his surroundings and noticed the baby play portable crib on the opposite side of the room. His eyes whipped back to hers. "Yours?" He said in a strangled voice.

She nodded silently.

He gingerly helped her up on her feet and let go when he was sure she was stable. "Wait here," he whispered, though his tone was still loud in the quiet room. "I'll fix you up outside since you're so damned sure you won't get looked at."

He seemed to find the wrap and tape instantly and she followed him out of the room. He moved with such sureness, she wasn't sure if she should follow him, but his actions demanded her acquiescence.

Outside, the light seemed harsh and she squinted for a moment. Setting down in her chair, she waited while he unrolled the tape slightly first and then opened up the ace wrap.

"It's going to hurt," he warned her grimly, mouth pressed in a tight line. She stared at him and waited.

Finally he sighed and began taping her wrist. It had already swollen up like an orange.

She controlled her expression, clenching her mouth shut against the pain, feeling her dried salty tear tracks on her cheeks. He covered the tape with the ace bandage and stood back. He had flinched only once, when she hadn't been able to contain a whimper of pain as he patted down the last piece.

"Thank you again," She ground out and waited for him to leave.

He turned to go and then swung around. "Listen, I know this probably won't make a difference to you, but you should just pay Vincent the money and be done with him. He's nasty and it's not going to end well if you ran off without paying him. He's found you and running won't help. Because you can't run forever, and he can look that long. He already found you once."

"I wasn't running," Bella interjected angrily.

Cullen shrugged. "It doesn't really matter. All I can say is, the sooner you get out of this situation, the better." He turned to go, and Bella's anger rose up, getting the best of her. It was just too much.

"You think I don't know that?" Her words stopped his next step. "Do you honestly think I wanted this? Well I didn't! And if I knew how or if I had the money, I would get out of it. I don't know who you think you are, but you don't know me and you don't know about my life."

Edward's face twisted. "Well, I know you've got a kid and that kid hasn't done a damn thing to deserve ending up in a tiny grave so you'd better figure it out. Because Vincent won't mess around. He doesn't stop at kids."

Bella composed her face. "I think you need to leave," she spoke steadily and righted her clothing with her good hand.

"I can't help you." He seemed furious. His features were stressed.

Her voice was icy as she gathered up the tape an extra wrap. "I didn't ask you to."

She winced as he slammed the door open and stormed out.

She sat back in the chair, all bravado used up for the moment. What had just happened?

After her shift ended, the first pink rays of suns were about to appear through the gray mist and it had stopped snowing. She gripped a much healthier and happier Jilly (no more tummy ache!) in her good arm and had hung her bags over her left shoulder. The throbbing wasn't terrible. She'd taken a couple of children's Tylenol.

Staggering slightly, she swung the door open, cringing as the toddler bag slid down her shoulder onto her elbow.

Cullen was watching from the street corner as she emerged with the dawn. He didn't know why he'd waited. He needed to be focused on the job—on Vincent, not on some foolish girl who had too many responsibilities and too much foolhardiness. He needed to stay on track.

But his feet were pulling him towards the struggling form as the laden down figure tried to exit the building.

She saw him coming and stiffened up.

"Need some help?" He couldn't help but ask.

"No, thank you."

So, she still wouldn't accept help from him.

He glanced to the purple lump on her hip and inhaled. Playing was over.

"Here, give me the kid, you're going to drop it."

"The _it_ is my child and I'm not going to give you Jilly." Then, realizing she really did have a dilehma, she offered him her bad arm. "But I suppose you could take my bag."

He took her bag and purse, brushing past her protest.

"Where are we going?" He would have suggested they take his car, but he knew she would refuse.

"North and Peach."

He stared curiously at the kid as they walked in silence. Coming up to her complex, she turned and waited for him to hand her back her things. Doing so reluctantly, Cullen realized he wasn't ready to leave them. The kid was set down and it looked up at him. Eyes sparkling.

"Hi!"

He waved awkwardly as Bella searched for her keys.

"Hey there, kid."

"Who you?"

"Cullen," he answered shortly, trying to avoid looking into the kid's sparkling eyes an button nose. It was cute. The hat swallowing its face.

"Jilly."

"What?"

Bella looked at him. "Her name is Jilly."

He turned back to her. "Hey kid."

He heard Bella sigh as the key went into the lock. "Time to go in Jilly. Say good-bye."

"Good-bye Olly!"

Tiny purple gloved fingers waved at him and he looked over to Bella as she scooped the kid up one-handed. "You'll be okay."

He could see the worry deepen her expression and she pulled the kid tight. "We're always okay."

When she closed the door, Cullen leaned against the stair railing and looked upward. Vincent was going to have to wait. He looked around for a place to get something to eat. Cullen was starving.

He had a feeling he would be making sure her empty promise came true—for tonight at least.

**A/N:** Hey, thanks for stopping by, hope you liked the chapter, there will be more to come. Reviews are highly encouraged, they definitely motivate me in lots of good ways, so feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bella's hand ached as she lay there in the slowly brightening room. Her and Jilly's bed was based more on comfort rather than opulence, but she didn't mind. Her body was wrapped up in a worn quilt that had seen them through Jilly's first fever, first Christmas, the trip from Philadelphia on the train. Turning gently on her side, she brushed her daughter's soft hair from her eyes.

Jilly really was the best thing that had ever happened to her. It wasn't cliché—it was the truth. She would never let anything happen to her baby. She clenched her teeth as she involuntarily moved her hand. Tomorrow—no this—morning would be a trial.

And then of course, she shifted again to her back, there was Cullen. Who was he? Did he work for Vincent? She thought that was a no, but then again—how good were her instincts. She hadn't known about Cameron until it was too late. Her mind blanked and she switched tracks.

Cullen was attractive, she grudgingly admitted, the way it had felt when he had held her arm, caught her against his body—not all of those woozy feelings had come from the endorphins fighting pain …

But she needed to stop it, because he was a dangerous player in a game she thought she'd quit. She tried to close her eyes, but the ache dragged them open.

She needed to figure out what to do. Did she take Jilly and run? She looked around. She wasn't particularly attached to this apartment, but she felt like she'd made it a home for them. And she had been proud of that—the second right thing she'd done in her life. The first had been paying off Vincent. And look how that turned out, her mind remarked snidely. She supposed it was just tired as well.

Finally giving up on sleep, she let her mind race with fight or flight options and let hot tears finally exhaust her body past the pain.

* * *

Cullen watched her head into the hostel. Back to the scene of the crime. She hadn't taken a break and the kid had gone everywhere with her. He knew this because he had followed them. All day long.

Waiting until the foot traffic had died down, Cullen tried to get his head on straight. The girl could take care of herself, but the kid … the kid reminded him of Sara and …

He threw the thought out of his head. He was just going to do what needed to be done and then get out. It wasn't his job to take care of the woman. He knew what he was there to do.

But as he approached her desk with a purposeful stride, he saw her defenses down, saw how bone tired she looked, saw the utter panic lying, racing beneath her skin. She looked like a half-starved deer about to give in to the wolves.

And what did that make him then?

"Hello there Bella."

It was instant. Her defenses came down over her face like a veil. It irritated him that she thought he was a threat. He was there to _help_ for hell's sake.

"What do you want?" He carefully measured her darted gaze to the closed door behind her. It was as if she had guessed.

"I'm here to help you out. I know I said I'd leave you alone, but …" he was at a loss as to how to explain his actions. "But I can't." There. Good enough.

"I don't need your help." Stubborn.

"Really?" He lifted one eyebrow. "How'd you get the ten grand?"

Her face flushed, probably in anger and frustration—it was a toss-up.

"Just leave," she grated. Her whole hand was swollen up to the elbow. It was such a nasty looking injury. He had no idea how she'd worked all day through that. It had to hurt like hell and he knew that kind of agony—had seen it—had felt it.

But it didn't matter. Wasn't why he was there.

Taking a breath before beginning, he halted it short. He hated the antiseptic smell of this place.

"You can live in denial all you want, but Vincent or his guys is going to be back. And he'll be coming for you. He's not going to stop at you, though. And you know it." He forced her to hold eye contact. It was so vital she understood him.

"I think you underestimate how much I know about Vincent." It flickered an interest, but he shoved it down, concentrating on the tremor in her tone. It was a sign of weakness. She agreed with him.

Walking around the corner, he stopped short in front of her. She looked so short compared to him. It twinged something deep inside his gut. Not his problem.

"I can tell you love your kid. Any fool could see that. But just because you love her, that doesn't always mean you're best for her. Sometimes it's better to take care of something rather than be selfish."

He could see his words hitting her like a battering ram.

"What are you—I'm not being selfish!"

He shook his head. "I can take the kid to social services and we can let them place her in a safer place."

She took a small step toward him, eyes wild. "My daughter _will_ _not_ be placed in the foster system. You think that's _safer_?"

He could feel her venom splash him and it made him feel like a class A asshole. But the fact was, he would feel even more like one if the kid ended up dead. He pictured those tiny little purple gloved fingers and cringed.

"You know it's the right thing," he pressed trying to get her to see the reason behind it.

She turned, looking at the lounge area, but he knew she wasn't seeing anything.

"I will not abandon Jilly."

Her determination sent shivers through him, but determination wouldn't stand a chance against Vincent de Caserio. Intentions meant nothing when everyone ended up dead.

"Think about this Bella. _Think _about it."

Her eyes were blazing when she turned back to face him. He backed away slightly. A decision had been made. His heart sank.

"You don't have to worry about us any longer. We will be just fine. Vincent can't get what he can't find."

"He'll find you Bella," Edward called after her feeling something suspiciously like panic as she strode into the next room. "He found you once."

She emerged with the bag slung over her shoulder and the sleeping kid hugged to her waist. Her arm looked so grotesque compared to her delicate one holding the purple covered lump.

She made a call and a boy emerged from the stairwell, pulling on a polo shirt like hers.

"I'm sorry Ben, but I have to go. I can't explain. I just—can you watch the desk for the rest of the night?" He nodded, clearly struck with undisguised admiration and awe for her. Cullen didn't like that. He didn't care for it at all. The kid was just a kid, he—

"Bells what happened to your arm!?" Ben said, catching sight of the puffy wrapped limb. She shook her head.

"It's no big deal. I've got to go. Thanks for everything!" She leaned up and kissed the side of his face. Then started for the door.

She never talked to him like that. But then again, Cullen tried to reason, he didn't want her to.

"Bella, think about what I said," Cullen tried one more time, stopping her outside of the hostel.

She finally paused her frantic rush to face him.

"I did and you're wrong."

"How do you figure that?" Cullen bit out. Snow was starting to accumulate on his coat and all she had on was a thin sweatshirt. She was going to freeze to death.

He wanted to take off his coat and give it to her. He felt more snow clash into his eyelashes and brushing his eyes, he decided he would just give them a ride. For the kid.

"I wasn't trying to hide."

Cullen gritted his teeth. "Okay, just let me give you a lift. I'll just—"

"Mommy?" The voice stopped them both and Cullen looked at the ragtag kid.

"We're going on a trip baby, don't worry it's going to be fun." She looked at Cullen as if daring him to say a word.

He knew it was right to take the kid and he could with little effort. She knew it too, but she was still squaring off against him, not dropping eye contact.

"I'll drive you to your apartment," he growled finally relenting. It was a mistake. He knew what was right. But he couldn't deny those soft eyes frozen on the line between fighting and begging. He bundled them into the Land Rover and started blasting the heat. Her shiver of appreciation validated his questionable actions.

The kid was hugged on her lap and she kept touching stuff—buttons and the seat—tried to get the radio, but Bella's nimble hand stopped her. He wasn't used to kids trying to touch everything and he had a feeling that the kid wasn't used to being in a car.

"Just get your stuff and I'll wait here." His voice was even more grumbly than before. _A mistake_, his mind hissed at him. He crushed it.

Bella opened her mouth to protest—did she do that to everyone, or just him, he wondered in frustration, and he cut her off.

"I'll just take you where you want to go. That's it."

Shutting her mouth, she nodded abruptly and opened the door. She slipped out and took the kid in with her.

Cullen waited. He figured it would take a little bit to get everything together.

A couple of minutes later, he noticed a familiar looking car parked a few spots ahead. Was that ….? He cursed and leapt out of his car, slamming the door shut and running across the street. How had he missed that? He had made a mistake alright, but it wasn't not taking the kid—it was thinking he could let _her_ try to face the threat alone. Throat clenching, he couldn't let anything happen to either one of them.

He reached the front door and yanked it open, hoping he wasn't too late.

**A/N:** Hey, thanks for stopping by, hope you liked the chapter, there will be more to come. Reviews are highly encouraged, they definitely motivate me in lots of good ways, so feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Cullen's pulse thundered as he ran up the cement steps. He reached the hallway and stared at the doors. Which one? He moved carefully, forcing is body to slow down as he leaned in to the first door. Nothing. The second, a TV. He pressed against the third door and heard a man's voice. Then the sound of flesh hitting flesh. Bingo.

Taking a deep breath, he backed away and then rammed into the door. It splintered and he burst through. It took only an instant for him to assess the situation.

Bella was standing in the one bedroom apartment. Her mouth was busted open. Her hair a ragged mess. But she was standing. The Davis and Johnson were before her, trapping her against the kitchen counter, a united front, he realized with a twist of his mouth. They apparently hadn't figured he would still be around after the incident in the hostel. Their mistake. He searched for the last piece of the puzzle. By the window he exhaled in relief. The kid looked fine siting in the playpen thing.

After he was in command of the situation, his mind flew rapidly.

They were still too close to Bella and he felt rage ignite while seeing her face.

"Gentlemen." Cullen straightened.

Johnson's weathered face tightened. "You again? What is it with you?"

Cullen shrugged lightly, stepping closer. "I suppose I just don't have the same stomach for watching a woman being beaten to death. Doesn't quite hit the spot, y'know?"

Davis rolled his head, cracking his neck. Cullen grinned inwardly. Prepping wouldn't make a difference.

"Weren't gonna kill her," Johnson assured him. "Just trying to get what we need."

"I agree," Cullen commented mildly. "From the looks of this place, if you hit her hard enough, then she'll give it up. Clearly she's just hiding it." His tone was light, but the words were hard hitting, sinking in his gut. What had he been thinking leaving her alone?

He purposely was not looking at Bella as he tried to draw them off of her. He couldn't afford to lose his focus.

Davis smiled. "You'd be amazed what a person can do with the right … encouragement." He rubbed at his ring and Cullen realized he was wiping blood off of it. Cullen tried to restrain a snarl of anger.

"Let's test that theory then?" Cullen suggested politely before launching himself at them. It was a flurry of movement as he first struck Johnson in a swift uppercut and then deflected most of Davis' blow. Johnson stumbled backward and Cullen registered a clanging sound. Sparing a glance, he saw Johnson lying unconscious on the floor and Bella holding a toaster.

The lack of attention cost him as Davis' fist smashed into his eye. It hurt like hell, but he'd faced worse. Much worse. So he recollected himself and swiftly slammed into Davis, barreling him into the wall. He knocked the man's head back, practically hearing the sound of Davis' brain hitting against his skull. He hopped it did permanent damage.

Without regard for anything other than erasing the feelings of fear, and panic he'd experienced running into the apartment building—thinking he might have been too late—Cullen released his violent emotions as he pounded into the man. Cullen's returning fists were the only thing holding the man against the wall.

"Cullen." The voice was small, and he turned, letting Davis slump to the floor. Her voice matched the horror glazed in her eyes. "That's enough."

He looked down calmly at his busted and bloodied hands.

"We need to leave." He watched her walk over and grab the kid. He muttered a curse as he saw the kid's wide eyes locked on him. He hadn't wanted the kid to see. But what had been his options?

Bella avoided his eyes as she picked up a duffel bag and two suitcases. "Will you help me? I'll only take what I need."

Cullen sighed and leaned down. "We'll have to hurry. The cops will be here soon."

A wry look passed her face as she opened a dresser drawer and dumped children's clothing in the suitcase. "We have a little time."

Clearly police intervention was a regular occurrence in this place. His frown deepened. "What do you want to take?"

She motioned to the bathroom. "Can you grab the medicine in the cabinet?" She shot a nervous look at the two prone figures.

"Don't worry," Cullen assured her gruffly, flexing his hands, "they'll be out for a while."

He was back in a flash, watching her open the last drawer and pull out a couple of tops, a pair of jeans, and underwear. He politely averted his gaze, trying not think about how the sight left him slightly aroused. Now was definitely not the time.

There wasn't a time, he corrected himself.

The kid was still staring at him. "Go trip?" She asked finally, cocking her head.

"Yeah," he tried to soften his tone. "You're going on a trip."

She laughed and he shook his head. That kid. Bouncing laughter didn't have any place in this situation, but he felt like they both would have been lost without it. Bella caught his eye.

"Thank you," she murmured suddenly, looking ashamed.

"It's nothing, let's just focus on getting out of here. What else?"

She sighed and looked around frantically. "Medicine, clothes, purse …" She grabbed the few picture frames she had and shoved them into her duffel along with a tiny chest and a worn photo album. She threw in some stuffed animals that had been loved for a long time by the looks of them and zipped shut the two small cases. The duffel was only half full.

It sickened him to see how little she actually had. Wrapping Jilly up, coat and all, in a huge colorful quilt, she picked up the duffel. Cullen grabbed the cases.

"Ready?" he watched her cautiously as she turned and surveyed the apartment. She was clearly emotional. He hoped she didn't cry and tightened his grip on the suitcase. He hated it when women cried.

"Ready," she tossed him a wobbly smile. He was relieved when it held. He opened the door and looked out for a long moment before nodding. Motioning for her to follow him, he stepped out and realized that she wasn't behind him.

Cullen turned back, giving her a look.

She was standing in the doorway. "I just forgot," she motioned above her.

What, the spare key? He thought it was strange, but obliged and reached up, running a hand on the runner above the door. He brushed metal, but it wasn't a key.

He pulled it down, handing it to her. "A penny?" He questioned.

She zipped it in her purse pocket and hurried past him. He had to race to catch up to her. Stupid. He was pretty sure Johnson and Davis had been it this time, but you could never know.

They were almost to the stairs when the first apartment door opened and an elderly man's head popped out.

"Okay Isabella?" The man questioned, concern creating more wrinkles in his face.

"We're fine Mr. Hamilton."

He looked down at the bags. "Going on a trip?"

Bella smiled softly and she could feel his eyes on her lip and face. "Take care."

"You too," Mr. Hamilton watched with worried eyes as they left down the stairwell.

Outside, Edward threw the stuff in the car and then jumped into the driver's seat, slamming the door.

What in the hell was he going to do? He pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration, trying to drain his turbulent thoughts.

Sirens grew louder in the background.

"Cullen," Bella's voice urged. "Cullen, we have to go."

Snapping out of it, he put the Land Rover in drive and shot off. He glanced at Bella holding Jilly and knew at least what he was going to do first. He hit the interstate and got off on the exit for the first suburb. Bella looked at him questioningly, but didn't say anything. Jilly's chatter was a soothing background and whenever she would ask something he knew, he would absently supply the answer.

He pulled into the Walmart parking lot and turned to her. "This is going to be in and out, but first," he reached and pulled her hair out of the ponytail (what remained of it) an wiped away at the tear tracks on her face.

All the while during his motions, he didn't believe Bella breathed once. He tried not to concentrate on how good she smelled like Johnson's Baby soap, or like flowers. _Focus_. He couldn't pay attention to how soft her skin felt either.

He stared down at her swollen arm and looked at her split lip and blackening eye. He gingerly touched his own. Well, he thought grimly, there was no helping for that.

She followed him in through the sliding doors and felt the warmth hit them like a blanket.

"What are you doing?" She questioned him softly.

"Hell if I know," he muttered, shooting her a look. He really would like to know. He wasn't the guy who flew without a plan. He was known as the setter. He set everything out and then set it in motion. So what was he going to do?

"I meant," she added with a sharper frustrated tone, "what are we getting here?" She watched his determined stride. He didn't bother getting a cart.

He forced himself to slow down as she struggled to take two steps for his one.

He felt the stares from the college kids in their pajamas as they made their way past frozen foods. He checked his watch, seeing his bloody knuckles again. Hell.

They just needed to hurry this up. He pulled his coat sleeves down over his hands as much as possible. It was one in the morning and they were lucky there weren't more people around. He headed to the baby area and went right to the car seats. He stopped in the tucked away isle and turned to Bella.

"Pick one out." He motioned to the row. She blinked.

"Cullen, those are really expensive, I—"

"My Visa will survive, just pick out a good one," he commented gruffly. If the kid was going to ride in his car, then it would damn well be safe.

She didn't protest and he figured it was because she knew he was right and because it was for the kid. He watched her examine them cautiously, balancing the kid. With a sigh, he pulled the purple writhing mass away from her. She looked nervous but let him take her.

The kid looked at him with gray eyes. It looked like a doll almost. "Getting fhings?" She asked, boring into his eyes. That stare …

"Yep," he answered shortly and bounced her. His hands felt too big. He tried to hold her lightly, but she just kept squirming.

"Down, down, down," she chanted, trying to get down.

"Whoa," he held her, refusing to let her go. "You can't get down yet."

"Down," she pouted. Her bottom lip stuck out and it looked like he was in for a big one.

"Hey, hey," he tried to sooth awkwardly, "going on a trip, remember?"

"Trip?" The pout miraculously disappeared. He felt Bella's eyes on him before she quickly pulled down a seat, wincing at her hand.

He held out the kid. "Here, trade." They switched and he grasped the car seat. They went into the women's clothing section and Bella balked as he set the seat down.

"Cullen," she issued warningly. He ignored her warning and browsed a coat rack. He eyed her briefly. Her face burned.

"What? A medium? I don't know …" He held up a gray coat.

"Cullen, I don't need _anything_," she stressed.

He took the kid out of her arms and thrust the coat at her. "Try it on." He tone was firm and brooked no argument. That tone had gotten a lot of results for him in the past. And even though she stared mulishly at him for a moment, she took the coat and slipped it on. It would do.

Taking it off, she handed it to him.

"I really think—" she broke off as he handed her back the kid. "Cullen—"

"We're getting it. You need a coat." He spoke shortly. It was too ridiculous to argue further. She fell quiet and followed him into the medical aisle. He observed the shelf quickly and selected a wrist brace. He picked that up and shuffled the things in his arms, holding onto the car seat box, the coat, and the brace.

"Let's go."

They walked to the registers and Bella caught the kid's hand as she reached out to grab one of those animal pillow things.

"Pretty," she crooned.

"Jilly, no." Bella said, slightly exasperated. "I have to take her to the bathroom really quick. I'll meet you when you're done."

Edward wasn't used to children's bathroom breaks. He was still coming out of the whole going to the bathroom was a "privilege and not a right," mind frame.

"Okay, I'll be right outside." He stepped into the line, but she hesitated.

"Okay, and Cullen?" He quirked a look at her. "Thanks, for everything. I really appreciate this."

He watched her walk away. Turning around, he looked through the animal pillows and found the most girly one there. It was a pink and purple horse—sort of—and he placed the items on the belt. At the last minute, he threw a couple of candy bars on the belt too. He ignored the cashier's wide eyes at his swollen eye and hands and paid swiftly for the items. He took the box and bag and waited outside the bathroom until Bella emerged.

She'd fixed her hair even more and looked a little better. But nothing was going to hide the black eye, swollen cheekbone, or busted lip. He wished he had murdered Davis looking over her again.

He pulled the tags off of the coat and held the kid while she pulled it on wordlessly. He felt a strange satisfaction when the left the store knowing that she was warm. It was what anyone would feel, he assured himself.

Bella and the kid sat in the car while he struggled to hook up the seat in the snow. She tossed him directions, though he was dubious of the helpfulness—but she tried. Bella had less experience with car seats than he did it seemed. A city girl through and through.

Finally, Bella jumped out and carefully buckled the kid in. Cullen set the other bag down and handed her the brace. "Put it on," he mumbled and shut the back door carefully and hopped in the driver's seat. Realizing he'd forgotten, he reached back and dug in the bag, grabbing the pillow thing. He handed it to the kid, who squealed in delight.

"Unicorn!"

Bella looked at him. "You didn't have to …"

He shrugged and pulled out of the parking lot. "I didn't say I did."

He was starving and looking at Bella, he figured she had to be too. He hadn't seen her eat anything other than a sandwich in between jobs and with all of the stress …. She needed to eat. It was almost two now and when he saw the golden arches he pulled in.

"What do you want?" He asked after telling the voice box to give them a minute.

"Get the kid's meal, chicken nuggets, sprite." She added as an afterthought, "girl toy." He looked back and could see the kid had perked up at the sound of toy.

"What about you?"

"I'm fine." Now she was just being petulant. He didn't understand why she had to be difficult and couldn't just let him help her.

"What do you want? Because I'm getting you something."

She bit her lip and he felt his body respond. Stop it, he warned himself.

"Just get me a fish sandwich, no tartar sauce."

He turned and rolled down the window again. "Yeah, I'm going to need the kids chicken nugget happy meal, girl toy with a sprite. And two large fries. And two fish sandwiches, one no tartar. And give me a large chocolate milkshake too."

"Cullen …" She sighed as he pulled around, paid, and grabbed the bags. He pulled off to the side of the parking lot and handed the kid the happy meal. More squeals. He decided the noise was kind of pleasant actually. Then he handed her the milkshake and took out his fries and sandwich.

"We all need a treat tonight," he said grimly and crunched on a fry. He ate his quickly and pulled out back onto the interstate. The kid was happily crunching through her "fry guys" and Bella was sucking down the milkshake like no one's business. A warm feeling settled in his gut. It had felt good to take care of them. To make them happy. To protect them.

But he needed to keep in mind that they weren't his. They were being hunted now and his actions could be all the difference. Besides … he started to lie to himself, but realized it was futile. He cared about them and for as long as he could, he would take care of them. But when it was time, he added darkly, he would let them go. He might be good for them now, but he wouldn't be good for them forever.

"Where are we headed?" Bella asked, putting down the drink in the cup holder.

Cullen watched as exit signs flashed by them. "Somewhere safe."

With the windshield wipers beating softly against the snow in the dark night, they disappeared from Boston.

**A/N:** Whew! This was a long one. But it was really fun to write an I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are highly encouraged, they definitely motivate me in lots of good ways, so feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 6**

Bella woke up and squinted in the gray morning light. Her neck ached along with her wrist and arm … though looking down at it, it seemed to have reduced in swelling slightly.

Swelling. Arm. Car. She took stock of her surroundings and then turned her head to the left, inhaling sharply at the florid green eyes inches from her face.

_Cullen_.

It was slightly chilly and he was leaning into the land rover in the opening of her passenger door. He was too close and she was still slightly asleep. But she wasn't too groggy to know she wanted him.

He was so gorgeous—that mouth that curved into a patient smile as he answered Jilly's silly questions, those eyes that frequently flashed as though he was always vexed at her, the poor bridge of his nose that was abused by his fingers more than she'd care to see. He was gorgeous to her because he aggravated her and she aggravated him, but he was a savior, a damn fine one at that. He had cared when he clearly hadn't wanted to—perhaps couldn't have afforded to help them. He'd done it anyway. He was something, she wasn't sure what, wasn't sure if she would ever figure out what he was exactly.

And he was too close for her to move. She was frozen as he shrugged her shoulder gently again.

"Bella," he murmured lowly. "Bella, are you awake in there?"

She reared back from him slightly and shook her head. "Ah," it came out as a croak. She cleared her throat, embarrassed and tried again. "Where are we?"

"Holiday Inn." He seemed slightly sheepish as she looked askance of him. "I couldn't stay awake anymore. Figured it was best to take a pit stop. You've only been asleep for an hour."

She looked into the backseat.

"The kid's still sleeping," Cullen assured her, unbuckling her seatbelt. Her stomach shivered at the contact. He froze and then resumed his now clipped motions.

She started to unbuckle Jilly, but Cullen pushed her hands away. "You'll only wake her trying to carry her with that busted arm. I'll do it."

She was still trying to wake up and that was probably the reason that she gave in to him.

They strode over to the counter and she winced at the price as Cullen got them a room. Only one. But with prices like those she knew beggars couldn't be choosers and there were two beds … it didn't matter. A low heat built in her stomach thinking about it. Bella gritted her teeth suddenly, trying not to notice the casual way he held her sleeping baby on his narrow hip … his hand brushing soothing strokes over her tiny back. She exhaled. She was definitely NOT noticing that.

She didn't miss the overfriendly smile the clerk gave Cullen, or the way she brushed her fingers over his hand as she handed him the swipe key card. Cullen turned to Bella smiling, but instantly lost the smile. She realized her displeased expression must be showing. Quickly, she let it slide off of her face and shrugged at the questioning look on his face. It wasn't her business who he flirted with. Including the she-cat with the fake blonde hair. It looked really well done hair actually, she grudgingly admitted to herself.

"Ready to go?"

She shrugged on the duffel bag she'd pulled out with Jilly's stuff transferred into it and nodded trying to appear normal. _Please don't let him see it_, she prayed. She was sinking into this and she already had enough trouble.

They walked into the room and Cullen gently laid Jilly down on one of the block colored beds. She shifted, got comfortable, and resumed sleep. The light was still faint and it was dark in the room. They didn't turn on the lights and she stood awkwardly. His green eyes gleamed in the hazy gray darkness.

"So, after you get some rest, I guess we have some things to discuss," Bella stated huskily, trying to remain professional.

He sighed loudly and nodded. "Wake me up in four hours okay?"

Bella agreed and fiddled with the alarm clock. She was still tired too. He went into the bathroom and emerged a second later, still wearing jeans, but had removed his black button down shirt. He was wearing a black tanktop and even in the dim lighting, she could see the broad stretch of his shoulders unveiled, solid chest, and rippling abs. She nearly choked when she tried to swallow. If he noticed her staring, blatant reaction to him, he was too tired to comment on it. He threw back the comforter and crashed, falling asleep instantly.

Bella however, could not sleep. Regardless of the desperate pull of exhaustion, every time she closed her eyes she was faced with thoughts of Vincent, the scene at her apartment, her questions about Cullen, Cullen …. And all that entailed, even Cameron. Her mind wouldn't stop running. So it ran while she lay motionless and tried to ignore the soft sounds of Jilly's breathing, or her occasional rustling. Edward emitted no sound. He slept like the dead. Soundless, without motion.

Four hours later, Bella stared at the clock and bit her lip. She knew it was important to wake him. They needed to put as much distance between them and Vincent as they could and Cullen needed to explain exactly where he was taking them. Something someone more responsible and less irrational might have demanded earlier. But she'd been so scared, then so relieved, she hadn't questioned it. And now she didn't want to wake him.

Jilly was still out—the excitement of yesterday too much for her tiny self.

Bella smiled and brushed her good hand through her baby's soft curls. She would never let anything hurt her.

She would let him sleep a little longer.

Another two hours later, Bella decided she would wake him. She crept over to his bed and tried to cease her breath. He looked so young sleeping and yet she could see the way his life had obviously worn him. Her eyes traveled over the exposed skin on his arms and shoulders and widened. The dim light coming from under the blinds, she could see scars massing his skin. One, two, she lost count after reaching ten. As if in a trance, her hand reached out and she ran her finger along a particularly wicked looking curved cut running along his collar bone.

In an instant, she was flying through the air and a hot body was pressing her into the warmth lingering on the mattress from the now empty spot. The breath knocked from her lungs, she jerked in panic, opening her eyes to see Cullen's beautiful face, harshly staring at hers, one hand on her shoulder, one hand on her neck.

Finally air.

"Cullen, it's me, it's me," she whispered furiously, trying not to wake Jilly, but desperate for him to fully wake up.

It did the trick. He snapped out of it and realization stormed into his liquid green eyes.

"Bella," he muttered as the confusion dissolved.

"Cullen," the word turned into a breathy whimper as her body recognized the hot, hard press of his atop her.

His pupils dilated and after a hairsbreadth pause, his mouth dove onto hers.

All thought dissolved at that hard, hot, insistent crush. She didn't have a choice of doing anything but meeting his movements, shuddering as his large hands ran along her body, pausing to hold her closer to him by her hip. The other hand dove into her hair. Her body arched into his, pressing insistently, trying to get closer. Then, just as suddenly, he tore himself away from her.

"_God_," he wrenched out in a shuddering breath and threw himself off of the bed. She lay there frozen, her mind racing to catch up, instantly shaming her. What was she _thinking_? She darted a look to the other bed. Jilly hadn't moved.

"Cullen, I—" she began, but he threw up a hand and walked into the bathroom, closing the door. She heard the shower turn on immediately.

Cringing, she jerked her own body off of the bed—his bed—and folded all of Jilly's things into her duffel and twisted her hair into a ponytail. She changed Jilly's clothes quickly and welcomed the knifing pain in her wrist. She needed a good dose of reality. He probably needed to clean off the dirtiness of her from him.

She _wasn't_ clean. She knew that. But still, the thought of him scrubbing insistently to remove her touch sickened her and she roughly rubbed her eyes, determined not to cry.

What the hell was she doing there?

He emerged some time later and she was sitting on the bed with a now awake and chattering Jilly. He spoke, but his eyes didn't meet hers.

"Do you need the shower?"

"I did while you were sleeping."

"Then let's go."

Somberly, she followed him, not saying a word as he picked up Jilly from her lap and they left the hotel. The Land Rover was silent for the first few miles with Jilly contented by the radio.

Finally, unable to take it anymore, Bella turned to Cullen.

"So where are we going?"

"Maine."

"Why there?"

He shrugged. "It seemed far enough."

Bella nodded. "Well, if you know of a hostel or a lower rent motel, we'll get out of your hair. I'm sure I'll be able to pick up something fairly quickly. Thank you for your help."

He looked as though he was going to say something but stopped.

"How old are you?"

"23."

He released a blistering curse.

Bella's eyes went back to Jilly and he turned to look at the startled kid.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." Her skin was blood red. He knew what she meant.

"It won't happen again." The words were clipped.

She nodded again, shame flooding her features.

Sensing it, he softened and let out a frustrated sigh. It was a sigh of partial surrender.

"So, have you ever been to Maine?"

He was going to converse with her now as though nothing had happened? Bella guessed it would be better than the accusing silence. Better to forget about this morning.

"I've always wanted to travel," she admitted hesitantly.

Soon they were discussing places to visit, places they'd been (he many more than her) and the miles flashed by.

They stopped for lunch at a diner and thrilled Jilly with more fry guys.

Finally, with dusk settling, they pulled up to a long rambling drive. They were on the coast, Bella knew, but this was definitely no motel. Her eyes drank in the sight of the beautiful three story white house looming before them. She turned to Cullen, but he said nothing.

"Cullen, where are we?" She muttered as he put the car in park and they got out.

He started to answer, but was interrupted by a woman running out the front door and crushing him in a hug.

"Edward, you're home!"

_Edward_?

Bella stared at the woman locked in his arms and the sick feeling returned.

Cullen/Edward laughed and tightened their hug before letting her go. A blonde man and another woman appeared in the doorway.

Bella's gaze darting, Cullen/Edward turned to her, remembering her presence.

"Bella, I'd like you to meet my sister, Alice."

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed reading it! Reviews are highly encouraged, they definitely motivate me in lots of good ways, so feel free to leave a comment telling me what you thought! Thanks for reading!


End file.
